


Secrets

by janeaustenfangirl



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Secrets, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeaustenfangirl/pseuds/janeaustenfangirl
Summary: "There are some secrets which do not permit themselves to be told." ~ Edgar Allan Poe
Relationships: Count Dracula/Abraham Van Helsing, John Seward/Quincey Morris (kinda if you squint)
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Secrets  
> This takes place on Oct 1st, right after they are done consecrating some dirt boxes and being chased by Dracula's rats. What fun. The setting is right outside of Dr Seward's asylum.

Quincey picked at the dirt under his fingernails with his Bowie knife. 

Dirt had gotten caked under his nails, into the fine lines on fronts and backs of his hands, all over his pants, and he was pretty sure he’d find dirt in his waistcoat pockets later that night when he changed for bed. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to dirt; dirt was  _ everywhere _ , and he had travelled everywhere. Even if this particular dirt was from Transylvania, or wherever, and some mysterious Vampire war-lord needed it to survive, it was still just dirt. 

Besides, what was worse to him was the smell of garlic. He  _ reeked _ of garlic, and so did everyone else in their rag-tag little group. He had never particularly liked garlic beforehand, but now just the thought of it, and how it was connected with Lucy made him want to gag. Not that he’d ever  _ say _ that, and especially not in front of that...eccentric Professor. No, odd. Odd was a better word. 

Odd how much he knew about Vampires. Odd how, all that day, he had been more restless, looked at the ground more, shied away from talking directly about the Count more. Odd. 

Odd how much garlic he had carried, had made them carry. Odd how he had told them to wear the crucifixes around their necks, specifically -- not just in their pockets. 

Odd how he had only gotten _really_ odd that very morning. 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” a voice asked, just to his left, unceremoniously snapping him from his thoughts. 

“What?” Quincey asked, laconically looking over at Jack Seward. His hands were in his pockets, and a small smile tugged at his lips. 

Jack gestured to the Bowie knife in Quincey’s hand.

“Oh,” Quincey mumbled, flashing his charming smile. He thrust it back into it’s sheath on his hip. “I dunno. I do it all the time.” He shrugged. 

“Ah, so it  _ is _ dangerous, then. Got it.” Jack chuckled lightly, and took a few steps closer to Quincey. 

“Whatever, man,” Quincey laughed. He wondered if it sounded as strained as it felt. 

“How’s your parole going?” 

“Fine, I guess. Haven’t seen anyone, or any _ thing _ , so that’s good, I guess. How’s everyone doin’ inside?” 

“Fine as we can be. Mrs. Harker made some tea, if you’d like some. She's an absolute angel, really.” 

“Yeah, well, we can do with some angels in this world,” Quincey said, leaning against the brick wall of the house. The stone was cool against his back. 

Jack nodded in response, and did the same. For a moment, they stood in silence, looking out at the horizon. The cool evening breeze was refreshing after the events of the day, and the sunset was spectacular, illuminating the sky purple, and pink, and orange, and yellow. All those wonderful colors that were meant for ladies dresses and lovely flowers. It was one of those rare evenings when the sky was clear enough to actually see it, as well. And with Jack by his side, It felt so  _ normal _ , so much like the olden days when they had travelled together, closer than lovers, that he could almost forget everything that had happened for a few moments. 

Almost. 

“Hey, Jack?” Quincey asked, his voice solider and realer than he had expected. He tipped his hat back with a finger. 

“Yes?” Jack replied. Quincey swallowed. 

“So, how long -- how long exactly have you known Van Helsing?” 

“Oh, must be about ten years now. Or maybe eleven, I’m not sure.” 

“And...you trust him?” 

“What?” Jack asked, half-confused half-defensive, and he took a step away from the wall so he could look at Quincey. “Why -- of  _ course _ I trust him. I wouldn’t have called him in from Amsterdam if I didn’t.” Jack assured him, as he ran his hand through his hair in an anxious sort of way. “I mean -- well, look -- I  _ know _ all of this Vampire business is weird, but he hasn’t been wrong about any of it so far, so --” 

“Hey, Jack,” Quincey interrupted, using the same voice he’d use to calm an anxious horse, “I’m-I’m sorry. I ain’t meant it like that.” Quincey put his hand on Jack’s arm. For a moment, Jack didn't say anything. 

“Oh...oh, um, I’m sorry, too, I -- well. How did you mean it, then?” 

“He’s a good fellow, Jack. I said that before and I stand by it, but…”

“...but?” 

“He was acting weird today, wasn’t he? Like, nervous and jumpy, sort of. I dunno. Especially when someone brought up, well, the Count. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but I...I’ve just got this gut feeling, Jack. I think there's something we haven't been told.” 

Seward pulled his arm away, and took a step back. Quincey took his hat off, and held it by his side. He ran a hand over his dark, curly hair. 

“I don’t follow,” Jack stated, matter-of-factly. "What...are you insinuating --" 

“Well, er. Ok. Here --” Quincey turned to look Jack full in the face, dark brown eyes meeting gray. “Every man has a secret or two, y'know? And some are harmless. Some ya just keep, and that’s about all it really is. But...some men have bigger things. Things they...really need to  _ harbor _ . Guard. And I just...I just can’t shake this feeling that that man is harboring some secrets.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know this one might seem a bit odd for a Dracula/Van Helsing fic considering they're only mentioned in it, but I hope it was still good! I just haven't written a lot of Quincey, and I wanted to explore how other people might perceive their relationship, even if they don't know anything about it.  
> Honestly, I feel like Quincey would be the first person to figure out anything is going on between those two because he's pretty smart, and has really good intuition, y'know? Idk, I feel like people downplay how smart Quincey is in a lot of adaptations and it makes me sad.  
> Aside from him being pretty smart though, I also feel like he'd be the only one who would be willing to consider something is going on between them, as well. Jack would never even think it, or if he did, he would immediately shoot the idea down, because he's just...well, he kinda puts Van Helsing on a pedestal (which I also wanted to explore here, because their relationship is very interesting and sometimes doesn't come through in fics/adaptations as well as it should, imo). Mina is also very smart, but I think she'd be too concerned with Jonathan to really notice anything out of the ordinary, and vice-versa for Jonathan. I think Arthur would be too proper to think anything about it at all.  
> Not to mention the fact that, had Van Helsing really gone and kissed their enemy (as per my last one of these), then he would not be able to keep just acting normal. That man would be so bad at keeping secrets, because in the book he's just so open.  
> All of that leaves Quincey to be the perfect candidate for figuring out something is up.  
> So that's really what this fic was. Just exploring some outside perspectives, and having fun writing Quincey.  
> Also, this is, like, a perfect sequel to the one I wrote yesterday, so like...bonus points (don't expect that for all of the fics, tho)


End file.
